


Maybe it’s wrong but it’s real

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bran isn’t a total douchebag, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Lesbian Relationship, No Smut, Sibling Incest, gay relationship, mophie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Season 7x01.SPOILER ON ALL SEASONs.Arya returns to Winterfell with another Face.The moment she realises that she has feelings for Sansa in another way that she should she is scared and confused.Does she love her ?Or is it just because she is wearing another face ?Does Sansa feel the same way ?ORThe story in which Arya returns home and falls in love with her sister.SO THIS IS Sansa X Arya !So if you have a problem with this then don’t read it !Also sorry for my shitty English, it’s obviously not my mother language XD.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my mother language so sorry for all the grammatical errors.
> 
> I hope you still like the Story

**Sansa**

”My Lady at the Gate is a girl she says she has a massage for you from horse face”

 

As soon as Sansa heard the last name she looked up in disbelief to the guard in front of her.

 

”Let her in ! Now !”

 

The guard nodded in response “I will bring her to your room my Lady”

 

Sansa nodded and the guard was gone.

 

_’Is this a Joke ? because it’s not funny’_

 

 

 

 


	2. The girl named Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter Sansa met Mercy AKA Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for the Kudos and Comments !  
> If someone wants to know : I listend this song : while I was writing this Chapter :
> 
> Killer - The Ready Set  
> Pain - Three Days Grace
> 
> And I made a Video edit (Game of Thrones) if you want to watch it here is the link [contains spoilers to all seasons] : 
> 
> https://youtu.be/Yw1UTnCGwVI

**Arya**

 

Arya could finally pass the Gate after waiting 1 hour in the snow. She still recognized everything even if a lot was destroyed and burned. But Arya didn’t feel good, she still didn’t feel home.

 _‘Maybe it is because I‘m wearing another girls face’_ she thought.

The guard brought her up, they passed the big halls, she knew where they where going, to her parents Room. ”This way” the guard said pointing to the door that led to the room. He knocked loud and a familiar voice told them to enter.

”The girl is here my Lady”

Arya entred not showing how nervous she was. And there she was Sansa Stark, her Sister, more beautiful then ever. She looked so much like their mother. Even more beautiful. 

And Arya realised something when she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

She cared, all this year she thought she hated Sansa and if anything happend to her it wouldn’t matter. Well of course it would matter but not as much as the fate of her parents, of her brothers. But there she was screaming inside at herself                                      

 _‘take that fucking mask of you idiot !’_ but the other part of here screamed                     

_‘Why should I ? Sansa doesn’t care about me, she never had, Why am I even here ?’_

Her thoughts got interrupted by Sansa, who talked to the guard “Thank you verry much please leave us now”

He looked unsecure to leave the lady of Winterfell alone with a stranger.

”My Lady are you-“

”You heard me” she glared at him.

”As you wish my Lady” he sad and left the room closing the Door behind.

As soon as he left, Arya saw her sisters expression change from careless to worry, sadness, fear.

It was silent for a few minutes till Sansa broke the silence “Is she ...” her voice cracked “is she alive ?”

Arya was hit by the realisation

_‘She does_ _care, should I ... ? No not yet’_

“She is” she finally get out

“Where ?” It was almost a whisper coming from Sansa.

“She’s working on her list” Arya said, it wasn’t a lie.

“Her list ?” Sansa asked confused.

“Of people She’s going to kill”

“She survived ... all this and ... and she wants to die like that ?!” Sansa screamed angrily.

Arya flinched, she could understand her sister of course she would have reacted like this.

“She already crossed a few names”  
Arya explained hiding a smirk at the thoughts of her kills.

“Waldar Frey, and his mans and Meryn Trant”

“She will return home soon” Arya added.

Sansa looked shocked,

“that was her ? Alone ?”

Arya just nodded not listening to the part of her that was screamed _  
‘Don’t hide behind your stupid little mask !!!’_

Her sister looked at the ground sighing and murmuring something.  
Then she looked up, and saw for the first time in this familiar grey eyes of the girl standing before her.

“Are you from here ?”

“Yeah, i was born in the North but I was young when I get to Braavos, there I met your sister”

“She was is in Braavos all this time ?”

“Not all the time just one or two years, my Lady I know she will come back home but ... she isn’t ready yet”

“How do you know ?! Who are you anyway ?!” Sansa growled or better, screamed.

Arya flinched a Moment but then answers calmly “My name is Mercy and I’m her friend”

“I’m sorry” Sansas voice cracked again “it’s just I think she hates me and she thinks I do hate her as well, she doesn’t know that I’m so sorry for that what I did as we were kids.  
I love her, and I miss her Strange and annoying personality, I miss her stupid jokes and her stupid pranks  
I miss her ! And I know she isn’t the same anymore, nobody of us is but I thought she was dead.  
And now … I know she isn’t but she could die any second because she’s on a stupid revenge trip !”

Arya could see the tears coming up in her sisters face, and she wanted just hug her and tell her that she loves her to.

But there was this voice in her mind that forbid her to hear to the voice in her heart.

So she just answered “She loves you too, and she knows you do as well, she told me that”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if it’s short and I’m sorry my English isn’t the best ...  
> I hope you still like the story.  
> I promise I try to update as often as I can.


	3. What are you doing here ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy tells Sansa the reason she needs to stay at Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for the cute comments <3  
> And all the Kudos <3 !
> 
> I changed a few things, bran still isn’t at Winterfell, and the big fight 7x04 - 7x05 already happened.
> 
> I listened the song :
> 
> Lost Boy - Ruth B.

**Sansa**

 

”Thank you Mercy from ...”

”its just Mercy I’m not from a rich house”

The Girl before her was beautiful. This grey eyes that reminded her so much of the one of here sister.

”Where are you going ? after this conversation.” She asked the girl.

”I promised your sister I would protect you as soon as I met you, of course i can only do this with you consent”

”I don’t need protection and you couldn’t protect me”

”I could my Lady, and you need protection there are people in this castle who are not to be trusted, like Littlefinger”

”I don’t trust him, only a fool would trust him”

”And still you listen his advice”

Sansa looked at the girl “how do you know I can trust you ? I don’t know you”

“You are right I don’t have your trust as well and the only thing I could to change this is by earning you trust, but I can’t do this if you send me away”

Sansa looked at the girl “I would never send you away because of Arya, even if she’s ... take a guest room the guards will lead you to it. I will send someone to you to bring you new clothes for meal”

Arya was a little bit surprised that Sansa would let her in so easily but she nodded and thanked the older woman.

~•~

**Arya**

 

Sansa must have noticed that the Girl was dressed like a boy, because before meal the maids brought her boys cloths, like the ones of a lord.

After changing a guard brought her to the big hall where Sansa was eating alone with a few of her mans.

 _’like father’_ she thought _._

Arya smiled at the sight and bowed quickly to show her respect.

”Your eating with your man ?” she asked smiling, knowing the answer why she was doing it.

Sansa smiled sadly back “Yeah our Father always did that, you must know your mans”

Arya nodded in agreement “wise man” she sad “he was much more the that” Sansa replied   “I know” Arya answered with a rusty voice

Sansa looked surprised at the girl, Arya recognised her error and corrected herself     “I mean Arya told me so much about him, he was a great, honourable man”

Sansa just nodded her expression changed at the nomination of Arya.

After they finished Sansa left and asked Mercy to follow her in her chambers to talk.

At first they where just sitting in silence at the fireplace, Arya telling her Story just a little bit changed so that Sansa would believe that all this happend to Mercy and not to Arya.

”I’m sorry if this is to personally my Lady but ... what happens to your brothers, and where is the King ?” 

Aryas saw Sansas expression and mentally punched herself. ”I’m sorry my Lady” Arya quickly said, fearing Sansa to be angry.

”There’s nothing you need to be sorry about” Sansa quickly said.

Silence falls for a few minutes till Sansa began to answer Mercy’s questions.

“Rob is dead but I’m shure you know that” The Imagines of her mother’s dead body flashing in her mind. Rob with Grey Winds Body on his head. She shaked her head and answered with yes.

 _’tell her ! just tell her !’_ This was the words of her heart.

 _‘She would hate you for what you’re, she wouldn’t understand !’_ But then again this little voice in her head.

Sansa just nodded, another tear rolling down her cheek, she didn’t know why she let herself cry in front of the unknown girl. Why she doesn’t contain herself. She feels confident, almost like she knew this girl. But she continues to answer the questions.

”Bran was last seen behind the wall, and Rickon, Rickon is dead, he was killed by my husband Ramsey Bolton”

”I hear you tooke brutal revenge” Arya’s eyes flash’s dark.

Sansa looked with eyes full of hate in the fire

 

”I was to Mercy full” Sansa said bitterly.

”You weren’t, he got what he deserved” her eyes softened again.

”Jon is in the south he is meeting Daenerys Targaryen, I’m afraid she will kill him, he is just so ... stubborn and stupid ! he never thinks about if it’s smart he is like father he only cares about honour ! I love him but why isn’t he listening to me ?! I already proofed on the battle that he wasn’t right !”

Arya loved Jon more then everything but she knew Sansa was right, their father got killed because of his honour, because of his nativity and the same would happen to Jon if he didn’t change soon. But the girl still smiled happily to could calm her sister on this point “She will not, I know Queen Daenerys she’s a good, fair and smart Queen, she would never kill someone who doesn’t deserved it, she freed the city’s of slaves and helped the people, defended them ...” she got interrupted by her sister.

”My mans told me different things, she burned the tarlys alive with the big dragon and ... she is exactly like her father”

”she left them a choise, join or die, they decided theyr fate, valar morghulis“

”what does that mean ?” 

“It means all man must die, my Lady please trust me if I tell you Queen Daenerys is the rightful ruler of Westeros and as soon as she claimed the Iron Thrones she will help you defeating the White Walkers”

”I hope you’re right Mercy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Chapter !  
> Do you want a Chapter in which you read how Dany and Arya/Mercy met ? 
> 
> Thx for reading !


	4. The wine isn’t too sweet to cover the poison ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passed since “Mercy” came to Winterfell both girls realise the have feelings for the other.  
> And something else happens ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter <3 !

**Sansa**

 

Almost a Month passed since Mercy lived in Winterfell. With the time she and Sansa really  became good friends, and Mercy became Sansas personal bodyguard.

Sansa didn’t feel this way since Margery, she knew that she had feelings for the dead queen in more then a friendly way, and she knew she felt the same for Mercy.

Her new friend was around her sisters age 17, so only two years younger then herself. But Sansa also knew that it was wrong, and that the younger woman probably didn’t feel the same.

But then again _‘was it really that wrong to feel this way for a woman as a woman ? the man thing didn’t go really good for me’_ thesewhere Sansa’s thoughts every time she looked at the girl before her.

Jon was still gone he sent many letters telling Sansa what was going on, the Lords patient was sinking and some already tried to claim Sansa queen in the north but she staid Loyal to her brother.

**~•~**

**Arya**

 

Arya was proud of her sister she watched her every day ready to protect her if something happened, ready to sacrifice her own life for the one of her sister. But lately she felt something new, a new feeling, a feeling she never felt before, a good feeling every time she was in Sansa’s near, she knew this feeling weren’t normal between sisters. But then again at the moment she wasn’t Sansa’s sister she was just a girl named Mercy.

It was a quiet evening at Winterfell, Arya was in Sansa’s office and they talked about Jon and the lords, when someone knocked at the door.

Arya jumped on her feet, one hand was holding her sword, the other one opened the door.

A maid stand there with a smile asking to enter. Sansa agreed and Arya still suspicious stepped aside to let her enter. The girl was holding a bottle and a cup in her hands.

Ignoring Mercy she took a step forward to Sansa and smiled “My Lady Lord Baelish arrived at Winterfell he send me to bring you this wine from his trip to Braavos”

Sansa didn’t smile back and looked suspicious as well “Well why didn’t he bring it to me personally ? He normally never misses a chance to see me” she said with disgust in her tone.

”He’s really tired” the girl answered back alsmost to fast.

Arya stepped forward as well and took the cup, she smelled at it, it wasn’t a good wine, it wasn’t so sweet that it covered the smell of the poison.

Arya grabbed the girl by her neck and smashed her against the wall. Immediately holding needle at her throat. “Lord Baelish is a really bad man but he would never try to kill Sansa, at least not yet, so who send you ?!”

”Mercy ?” Sansa asked surprised and unsure at the same time “Mercy what is the meaning of this ?”

Mercy ignored the Woman she served for once and looked at the girl before her who acted like she was scared, it was a good acting but Arya saw it wasn’t real.

”I sea in you eyes and I know you are acting so tell me who send you ?!”

The girl immediately stopped seeing it hasn’t effected Arya, she smiled again.

”Valar Morghulis” “You weren’t trained very well” arya answered.

”Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t, maybe a man wanted just to see if a girl was, maybe a man wanted a girl back”

Arya was angry _‘I’m bringing in danger my lo-‘_ she stopped the thought, no Sansa isn’t her love Sansa is her sister. The girls must have seen Arya was distracted because she pushed her away and tried to run in Sansa’s direction .

But Arya reacted faster and made a cut in the girls leg, the girl falled to the ground in front of Sansa. Arya kneeled in the girls back so she couldn’t stand up again.

”don’t you dare touch her ever again !” Arya screamed at her.

”Mercy stop it ! Where are the guards ?!” Sansa alsmost screamed.

Arya looked up realising that the guards in front of Sansa’s chambers should be here they weren’t really quiet ”The guards are dead” she sad looking down again at the faceless intruder.

”she killed them”

The girl under her pushed Arya down of her in some way and was now armed with a small knife.

She hit the knife in Aryas shoulder who screamed in agony.

”Mercy !”

Sansa saw needle lying on the ground, she quickly grabbed it and swung it after the unknown that tried to kill her, but she didn’t hit her.

In the time this was happening Arya forced herself to get up, she got behind the girl who was watching in Sansa’s direction and a few seconds later there was a afoul crack and Sansa saw Mercy breaking the killers neck. 

After the killers dead body felled to ground Mercy stormed forward to her sister and reached out her hand to grab her sister to be shure she was okay.

But she felt dizziness and felled right in front of her, Sansa cached her still surprised about what happened in the last few minutes.

”Mercy ?! What’s wrong ?!” Sansa quickly pulled out the knife of the younger woman’s  shoulder.

“I think it’s poisoned” the girl whisperd feeling a burning pain I’m her shoulder.

“Help !!!” Sansa screamed as loud as she could. She could here voices and running steps coming closer. Sansa looked down at the girl in her arms tears Where now rolling down her cheek. “Mercy please don’t die okay, you can’t die ! I don’t allow it ! What do I need to do ? Is there anything i can do ? Please”

Arya just saw in this wonderful blue eyes and focused them to forget the awful pain “It’s probably still not outspread you need to burn it out”. After this she passed out.

Now two guards and the Maester, who came with them in case the Lady was hurt, stand in the door “My Lady the guards in the hall are ... what can we do to help you ?”.

”She ... she was poisoned you need to do something ! now !” sansa said panicking, scared to lose someone else she loved.

_‘I love her and I don’t even deny it’_

The guards took the wounded girl to the fireplace, the Maester took his own knife and hold it in the fire then he looked at Mercy who just nodded and began to press the hot knife  in wound.


	5. Please don’t leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya wakes up and finds a sleeping Sansa holding her hand, sitting at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comments if you have any wishes or requests ;) !

**Arya**  

 

As Arya woke up she felt a hand holding hers. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to remember what happened, as she saw Sansa she remembered. Sansa was sitting in a chair sleeping holding her hand. She looked like she had cried.

She still felt the pain in her left shoulder but it was all gone as soon as she focused on Sansa, she finally realised what does feelings meant. She loved Sansa. No. She was in love with Sansa.

 _‘I’m in love with my own sister’_ Arya thought angry at herself for being so dumb. And still there she lied on a bed, holding Sansa’s hand. “Why are you doing this to me ?” she asked her sister in a cracked whispered tone.

Arya new this feelings wouldn’t go away at least not if she stayed at Winterfell. She is only being dumb, Sansa would never love her back, not in this way and she would hate her if she finds out who Mercy really was. She was only bringing her in danger. Sansa almost died because of her, because she left the faceless man. _I need to go, I need to leave her, this is the only way she is safe and the only way I loose this feeling._

Arya slowly slipped her hand out of Sansa’s and tried to get up. She put on her clothes lying on the end of the bed and looked around the room for needle.

Suddenly Blue eyes starred at her and she frozed, “Hey lie down or you are going to open your wou-“ Arya could see a flash of realisation crossing over Sansa’s eyes and then of hurt and sadness.

“What are y-“ her voice cracked “you’re leaving ?! after all this you’re just ... without saying a word without saying goodbye ?!”

Arya stood there for a moment not knowing what to say.

”Did I do something wrong ?” Sansa asked her eyes filled with tears.

”No !” Arya answered immediately feeling even more pain in her heart then before “No It’s not you it’s ... it’s me, I’m a problem, I’m a mess, yesterday you almost died because of me ! I can’t -“ her voice broke. “It’s the way I’m feeling for you that puts you in danger, there are people out there they try to kill me, they try to break me, they tried  to kill you because of me !”

”Well your safer here then out there !” Sansa replied furiously and took a step forward to Mercy.

”Yeah But it’s not me I’m worried about” Arya explained again.

Sansa took another step forward and was now face to face with the younger woman. She put a hand on Mecys left cheek. They looked each other in the eyes “Please don’t leave me” Arya’s heart shuttered. “Who ever is after you we can fix it, we can defeat them, just please don’t leave I ... you’re ...” Sansa cut herself of as she locked their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER !


	6. OMG, some news ... Please Read !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a chapter but ... just read it !

I’m sorry this isn’t a chapter but here are the news :

Number 1 : Sophie is engaged !!! Congrats !!! (My MOPHIE heart is broken but Sophie is happy so it doesn’t matter !)

And Number 2 ... : I FOUND THIS SUPER CUTE MOPHIE MOMENT BEHIND THE SCENES GIF ANd it’s just ... CUTEEEEE !!!!

<http://regallannistark.tumblr.com/post/165486363437/mophie-making-me-want-read-a-sansa-and-arya-fanfic>


	7. I’m not who you think I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya doesn’t know what to do ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another Cliffhanger ! ΧΡ !

**Arya**

 

Sansa’s lips were soft, and tasted like strawberries. Arya never kissed before but it felt good and she couldn’t resist to kiss back.

They broke the kiss for a few seconds to take a breath, but this few seconds were sufficient for Arya to clear her mind and realising what she was doing.

_’I just kissed my sister ! Well no she kissed me but she doesn’t know, I do, I kissed her back’_

As Sansa wanted to lock their lips again Arya took a step back again.

”This is wrong ...” she whispered.

”Why because we are the same sex ?” Sansa asked sadly.

”No that doesn’t bother me” Arya whisperd, in Braavos the people where openly about their sexuality, Arya got used to it.

”Is it because I’m the Lady of Winterfell or because I’m Aryas sister ?!” Sansa exclaimed sadness and angryness in her voice “or is it just because you don’t like me, please tell me because I’m confused”

”I’m not good enough for you” Arya tried, but she knew this lie wasn’t going to work, well it wasn’t exactly a lie but Arya didn’t really care that she wasn’t good enough, she only cared what Sansa thought.

”That’s not your decision to make!” Sansa growled.

Sansa took another step forward and Arya took one back, now she was pressed with the back against the wall.

”I’m a lier, and a killer, I lied to you”

”About what ?” Sansa asked and her voice cracked once again Arya didn’t answer “please tell me ! I ... I love you, no I’m in love with you, and I’m shure your lies weren’t that bad, this kiss it wasn’t just- it wasn’t just onsided ! You feel the same way and you don’t even denie it !” Sansa said tears still rolling down her cheeks.

”I ...” Arya stopped “I’m a sinner, I- my name isn’t Mercy and ... this isn’t even my real face I’m just fake, all this is fake ! But I’m the idiot who has fallen in love with her own sister !”

Arya realised what she just said as soon as the words left her mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen next ? Any wishes or suggestions ?


	8. This feeling should go away or maybe not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read it and tell me if it’s shit ...

**Sansa**

 

As she realised what the girl just said she was the one who took a step back. Sansa saw the younger woman grabbing her Face and take it of.

And there she was her own sister. She looked beautiful, even more beautiful then Mercy did. The worst part was that Sansas feelings towards the girl didn’t change, she still loved her, she still was in love with her.

She didn’t know how Arya could do such a thing but ... she didn’t care.

Sansa wanted to kiss and scream at her sister in the same time.

_'How ?! How could she do something like that, how could she lie like that ? How could I fall in love with my own sister ?!‘_

Sansa thought of Mercy, of Mercy and her Story and after a few seconds she realised that it wasn’t Mercy’s Story. All this terrible things that happened to the girl happend to her Arya. Arya did those things to protect herself, to protect me.

She was at the red wedding, She was by her fathers execution, she was blind, a bagger, she was beaten up, all this bad things happend to her sister, and Sansa understood why. She understood why Arya didn’t tell her who she really was.

And she still wanted to kiss her, she still wanted to take a step forward and take Arya in her arms, just hold her.

**Arya**

 

Arya looked at her Sister she could see the surprise and shocked expression. She felt so bad to be the cause of this expression, to be the reason her sister felt bad.

Arya took a Step forward and looked a last time in this beautiful blue eyes.

“I’m sorry“ she whispered “I will go now, you deserve better than this, I shouldn’t have ... I shouldn’t have come back it was stupid and pathetic and now I destroyed everything ... I will return to Braavos and if they kill me there then I totally deserved it because I hurt you, I was a delusion to you, again” Arya passed Sansa who was still shocked but suddenly she felt a hand grabbing her wrist.

”Don’t- No-“ Sansa’s grip got stronger “I’m not letting you go” she finally managed to get out.

“I don’t deserve forgiveness” Arya said coldly and just this words were like a punch in the stomach for Sansa.

_’Why is she like this to herself ? Of course she wasn’t really herself when she was the last Month with her but in another way she was’_

”I’m no one” “No !” Sansa almost screamed “You aren’t no one ! You’re Arya Stark from Winterfell, You’re my Sister ! And you deserve so much more then just forgiveness, you deserve love and respect and a home”

Now Aryas eyes filled with tears “But I lied to you and now we ... we have this feelings and they won’t go away”

Sansa bit her lip “Was Mercy’s story your story ?” Arya just looked in her sisters eyes and she understood she took a deep breath  “Then Maybe this feeling shouldn’t go away”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bada bumm tsssssss !


	9. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Make out scene.  
> Sansa has a little problem.  
> News from Jon.  
> Bran comes back.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO MAD !!!  
> I’m sorry you had to wait so long but the chapter I wrote just disappeared and I had to rewrite it. Which I didn’t because I was just pissed.

**Arya**

 

Arya just stood there looking at her sister “I don’t deserve you Sansa, you’re beautiful and good and I’m a killer, im ugly, I’m a monster you deserve so much-“ Arya was cut off by Sansas lips, her body betrayed her words immediately, Arya clasped Sansa in her arms, and pressed her closer kissing her softly back.

As they broke their kiss they leaned their foreheads together. Sansa stroke soft Aryas cheek, while smiling with closed eyes “You’re beautiful, You are not a Monster, believe me I lived together with two monsters and you aren’t one, you are a angel, you are my angel, and I love you Arya” Aryas breath shook.

She just looked at her beautiful sisters smile, she didn’t see Sansa smile like this since they where kids. _How can it be wrong if it makes us both so happy ?_

Sansa opened slowly her eyes and looked in this beautiful grey eyes of her love. “Please don’t leave me, not again” she pleaded, tears suddenly streaming down her face “I love you” she repeated.

This was like a dagger in Aryas heart, she couldn’t leave her, she was to selfish to leave her, she loved Sansa as much as Sansa loved her.

She took Sansa’s face in her hands “never” she kissed her softly and added a  “I love you too” Arya wiped away Sansas tears.

Sansa laughed happily and kissed her love passionately, at first soft but then things turned into a make out session. Arya pressed Sansa against the door, her tongue asking for entrance which Sansa accepted immediately.

Arya had no idea what she was doing, Sansa was her first kiss. She was the first person where Arya felt like this. They stumbled to the bed where Arya was lying a few minutes ago.

Arya ignored the pain of her left shoulder and lied down Sansa on the bed. As she began kissing Sansa’s neck she realised that her sister wasn’t comfortable.

She immediately sat up looking at her.

_Great now screwed everything again._

“I’m really sorry I got caugh in the moment I ...” as she saw Sansa’s tears she immediately stopped. “Sansa ? Sansa what’s going on ?!”

Sansa realised that Arya was feeling guilty and took her hand “It’s not your fault it’s just ... Ramsey he ... he raped me I don’t ... im not ready for-“ she was interrupted by Arya who slung her arms around Sansas neck, pressing her in a thight ambrace.

As she broke the hug she took Sansa’s face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

Than she looked direct in her eyes “I swear to you and to the many faced god that I will never hurt you and that I will always protect you” Sansa kissed her softly and smiled sadly “I know that Arya”

**~•~**

The Same day Mercy left Winterfell, one day later Arya Stark appeared.

All people of Winterfell were happy to have another Stark home.

Arya and Sansa were both worried about Jon but still they used every minute they where free to be together. Till a letter came with new information.

Sansa called a meeting with the Lords.

”The Dragon Queen and Jon organised a armistice negotiations with Cersei Lannister, they went beyond the wall to catch a White Walker for prove. Their Army isn’t far and they are to many for the north, more the 100 000. In this process our Queen lost a dragon”    “our ?” A lord asked angry “yes” Sansa looked at Arya and continued “Jon bend the knee” this words were like a bomb. Lords started screaming at each other, some defending Jon others offending him as traitor.

Arya looked at her Sister for permission. As she nodded she stood a up.

”EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP !” the hole hall went silent immediately, nobody expecting the young lady to speak like that.

”I met Daenerys Targaryen and I can assure you that she is nothing like a father. She cares about everybody’s life, she freed so many slaves, she is fair, not weak, not mad and she saved my life. She is not the mad queen as some of you call her, the only mad queen is Cersei, she burned down half of the city with sea fire ! If Daenerys really wanted the throne so badly and if she really is that cruel then tell me why didn’t she burn down kings landing with her three dragons ? She cares about the innocent people, so please look in the future not in the past. Because if we don’t win this war all of us are dead, and then their isn’t a queen or a mad queen ther is only death”

First it was quiet but then there was agreeing murmuring.

Suddenly a guard Brust trough the door.

”My Lady’s !” he was breathing heavily “at the gates !” Sansa stood up “what ?! What is it ?!”

But the fat guard passed out. Sansa and Arya went out the door followed by two guards, at the gates they saw a crowd of people circle something or someone.

Sansa recognised the cloths of the Night Watch. As the crowd saw that the lady’s of Winterfell were coming they made a way to let them pass.

Sansa and Arya saw what they were all watching, Bran.

Arya stormed forward to embrace her long lost brother, she jumped on his chair and hugged him thight. Only a few seconds later Sansa joined the hug.

**~•~**

After Bran arrived they first ate Bran telling his Story explaining the three eyed raven powers. As they finished it first went silent. They where alone in the hall, only the three of them, Bran closed his eyes for a minute as he opened he smiled, it wasn’t the old Bran smile it was a cold smile “I’m glad you two are happy with each other” he sad. Sansa and Arya looked both caught at each other and then at Bran, “How do you ...” Arya started but then she remembered as he explained the three eyed ravens power and shut herself up.

”You’re okay with it ?” Sansa asked unsure, Bran looked at both of them, “I love you, you both deserve to be happy after what happened to you, but ... now we need to discuss more important things” “more important things ?”  “I saw the reason father is death, the person who betrayed him” “who ?” Sansa asked.

”Littlefinger”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you noticed that Arya swore to the Many faced god AKA the god of death.  
> So I believe Arya still believes in him, she left the faceless man but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t believe in him anymore.


	10. Eliminate the threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Littlefinger gets killed, And a Raven from Kingslanding arrives at Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the cute comments and all the kudos, I love you <3 ! And now ... ENJOY THE CHAPTER !

**Sansa**

Sansa was alone in her chamber thinking what to do with the new information while Arya was practicing with Brienne.  
As someone knocked, Sansa thought it was Arya so she opened smiling the door, as she saw Littlefinger her smile immediately fall. This man was responsible for all the bad things that happen to her family, that happend to her father, that happend to her.

“Excuse me my Lady I need to talk to you immediately its about your sister”

“Is she okay ?!” Sansa immediately asked. Littlefinger nodded “I’m worried my Lady I believe her reasons to return at Winterfell aren’t that simple as she said”

_Is he trying to turn me against my sister, my love ?!_

“What do you mean ?” “I found out a few things about you lovely sister” Littlefinger paused a moment “I found out she is a killer, a faceless man from Braavos” this wasn’t something new to Sansa, she knew her sisters past, she still didn’t know the exactly methods of this assassins but she didn’t need to know. She still acted surprised.

“What are the faceless man of Braavos ?” “There aren’t many information about them, only that they always kill there victims”  
“So what do you think ?”  
“I fear your sister is here to kill you My Lady, maybe Cersei engaged her, she is a traitor” Sansa turned towards Littlefinger her face showing no emotions “what do you suggest ?” “Eliminate the threat” Littlefinger said his voice cold as stone.

 _You signed your own sentence_ Sansa thought.

**~•~**

All the Lords were gather in the small meeting hall as Arya entered the Room accompanied by two guards holding her arm and realising her in front of Sansa’s and Brans table.

“What is the meaning of this ?” Arya asked cool. Internally smiling, knowing exactly what will happen.

“I need to defend our family and the north from them How intend to harm us”

”Well go on then” Arya said her voice still cold with no emotions.

Sansa knew it wasn’t true but it still hurts her seeing her love like that. Without her gorgeous smile, without her warm voice.

“You stand accused of murder, you stand accused of treason, how do you answer this charges” Sansa stopped, looking a last time in her sisters beautiful grey eyes then she turned her head to Lord Baelish how stood in the corner with an evil smile, “Lord Baelish”.

His grinn fell immediately, all eyes where on him, he stood up still without words.

”My sister asked you a question” Arya said smiling like an idiot.

It was quiet for a wile Littlefinger turned towards Sansa with a nervous smile.

”Lady Sansa excuse me I’m a bit confused” Sansa leans forward “Which charges confuse you ? Let’s start with the simplest one, you murderd our aunt, Liza Arryn. You pushed her trough the moondoor and watched her fall, do you denie it ?”

”I did it to protect you” he said with a raspy voice. “You did it to take power in the vale” Sansa responded. “Earlier you gave Liza poison to kill her husband Jon Arryn, do you denie it ?” 

“Whatever she has told you, She was a crazy woman she saw enemies everywhere !” Littlefinger said nervously, now stepping in the middle of the room. “You let her send a letter to our parents saying that the Lannisters killed Jon Arryn when really it was you, the conflict between the lannisters and the Starks, it was you who started it ! Do you denie it ?”

”I never heard of that letter”

”You conspired with Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon to betray our father Ned Stark, thanks to your treason he was imprisoned and later executed ! Do you denie it ?!” Sansa’s voice now was full of hate, she spat the words in his face full with hate and anger.

Arya saw her sister in pain and just wanted to take her in her arms but she couldn’t.

“I DENIE IT !” Littlefinger announced in the small hall “None of you were there, and see what happened ! None of you knows the truth” he said Walking up and down in front of Arya who was still standing in the middle of the room. Now Bran spoke up “You held a knife to his throat” Littlefinger turned around and saw with open mouth at the crippled boy, Bran continued “you said, I did warn you not to trust me”.

After this he didn’t respond, Arya spoke up and he turned toward her.

”You told our mother the knife belonged to Tyrion Lannister” Arya took the blade of Valyrian steel in her hand “but that ... was another one of your lies, it was yours”

Littlefinger started to panic he turned towards Sansa and leans towards the table

“Lady Sansa, I have known you since you’re a little girl, I have protected yo-“

“protect me ? By selling me to the Bolton’s ?!”

“If we could speak alone i can explain everything” 

Sansa leaned back remembering the words this man said so often to her since they met.

”Sometimes when I’m trying to understand a person I play a little game, I assume the worst” Littlefinger looked down “What’s the worst reason you have to turn me against my l-sister” The Man looked up, mean while Arya walked behind him next to the table.

”That’s what you do. That’s what you’ve always done, turn family against family, turn sister against sister. That’s what you did to our mother and aunt Liza, that’s what you’ve tried to do to us !” She growled “Sansa please ...” Littlefinger tried but the redhead girl interrupted him.

”I’m a slow learner” she said, remembering all the mistakes she made over and over again.  “It’s true” she said, tears almost in her eyes “but I learn” Lord Baelish took a deep breath “give me a chance to defend myself, I deserve that”.

Sansa didn’t respond but just leaned back.

Peter Baelish turned toward the Commander of his knights “I’m lord protector of the vale and I order you to escort me back safely”

“I think not” the commander just said.

Littlefinger walked in the middle of the room turning around searching for help in the watching crowed, Before kneeling down “Sansa, Please” he started crying “I beg you !” 

“I loved you mother since the day I was a boy !”

”And still you betrayed her” 

He nodded slowly biting his lip “I love you !” He said, causing Arya to thight her grip around the knife, “More than anyone !”

Sansa stood up and looked down at him    “and still you betrayed me ...”

“What where you words earlier ?” She paused and continued “eliminate the threat”.

Arya went forward towards the kneeling man “Sans-“ But his throat got cut with a quick move of the younger stark sister

**~•~**

Sansa was alone in her chamber thinking about that what happened as someone knocked at the door again.

She stood up and opened, there she stood, Arya Stark, the one who killed Littlefinger, the one who revenged her family in so many ways, the one and only person she loved in a romantic way.

Arya was smiling, but that smile wasn’t real, Sansa saw in her eyes her true emotions ‘anger, sadness and worry’.

Sansa took her hand and pulled her in the room, she immediately locked the door and kissed her softly. Arya kissed her back but as Sansa pressed her against the wall. Arya pushed back looking in blue eyes.

”What is it ?” Sansa asked worried “How can you love me after what you saw beck there ?” Sansa leaned her forehead against her sisters one “because I don’t care Arya, I love you and he deserved it, hell ! ... I told you to kill him, and now you feel guilty I’m sorry Ar-“ “No” Arya cut her of “that’s the point Sansa, I don’t- I don’t feel guilty, I liked it ...”

Sansa looked at her Sister “Arya did you ever kill innocent people ?” “No” she said. Sansa kissed her again “Than it’s okay” “I liked it to” Arya smiled sadly.

Sansa caressed her and pulled her toward the bed where they lied down together, holding each other in the arms.

”What is it ?” Sansa asked still seeing worrie in her loves eyes. “A letter from Kings Landing arrived, a invitation to the armistice negotiations, for you” Sansa set up, Arya did the same. “Brienne is waiting in the meeting hall to discuss it.”

**~•~**

Sansa looked up to Brienne and Arya after reading the letter.

”I can’t go” she said immediately “but my Lady ...” Brienne started. “I can’t go back there ... I ... I prefer to die”.

”So should I send a letter back that says you won’t come ?” Brienne asked still unsure. “No you will go instead of me you will represented me”

”My Lady I swore to protect you I can’t-“

”you can, you swore to do whatever I order” Sansa said harsh.

”No” It was Arya who spoke up. “Sansa you will stay here and Brienne you as well, you will protect my sister, I will go to rapresent yo-“

”no” Sansa respond immediately angry “you promised me that you’ll never ...”

Arya cut her sister off, “Brienne could you please leave us alone to discuss this” Brienne nodded “of course Lady Arya” she turned around and left the room.

As soon as the door was closed behind Brienne Sansa started again “Arya Stark you promised me that you will not leave me again !” She hissed angry “you swore it” her voice cracked.

Aryas heart sunk “I will return Sansa, I promise” “you can’t promise something like that” Sansa cried. Sansa was right, she couldn’t “You’re right, I’m sorry, I swear you that I will do anything to come back to you as sooon as possible, I just need to-“ she broke the sentence “I need to see Jon, and talk to him and the same is for Daenerys, hell Jon doesn’t even know about me ! About Bran. What if he dies and thinks I’m dead.”

”That’s my point Arya !” Sansa screamed, water in her eyes “if he dies, that would mean that the armistice negotiations went wrong, and that would mean that you are dead as well ! I can’t lose you ! It would kill me. I can’t live without you, only the thought of you being away pains me”

”I know ! Do you think it is easy for me ?! But we need to look out for each other, and with us I mean the hole family not just the two of us, we can’t let Jon go through this alone, and I swear as soon as the armistice negotiation is over I come back to you” Arya grabbed both of Sansa’s hands “because I always will, I love you more then anything else, I will kill and die for you but please let me go just this one time” 

 

_I’m so selfish, this hole time I thought only about me_

Sansa’s voice was only a whisper but Arya still heard it “you’re right I’m sorry” Arya pulled her closer and clasped Sansa in her arms, leaning theyr foreheads together “there is nothing you have to be sorry about, I would have reacted the same”

“I love you” Sansa whispered another tear falling on the floor.

”I love you too” Arya said softly, kissing her slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mostly of the Littlefinger scene is like the original I changed it a bit, and obviously the end, I hope you still liked this glorious moment in this amazing tv show.  
> Now Arya is leaving for Kings Landing ?!  
> FUCK !!! Will Cersei’s name finally get crossed off her list ?! Oh yeah and of course there will be a  
> Jon & Arya, Dany & Arya and Arya & the Hound reunion !  
> I’m so exited to write this chapters !  
> I hope you liked this one ❤️!


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya leaves for Kings Landing.  
> And arrives at Dragon Stone.  
> And reunites with Jon and indirectly with Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh.  
> I’m so exited to write the reunion part I hope I won’t fail XD !

**Arya**

Arya kissed Sansa in her chambers before leaving for the armistice negotiations.

“Promise me you will come back as soon as possible“ Sansa whispered a tears rolling down her cheeks. “I already did that” Arya said softly, live in her tone, but then she added     “I promise” it was silent and then Arya added “again” and they both chuckled “idiot” Sansa muttered before reuniting there lips again

“you love it”

“I do” 

”I love you”

“I love you too” Sansa whispered, the thought of Arya leaving crossed her mind again and she breathed heavily realising other tears

”Don’t you ever forget that” Arya said kissing Sansa’s tears away. “I won’t” “promise me”   “I promise” Sansa sighed, after a while of quietness Sansa opened her eyes and took a step back. 

”I would still feel better if you take a few guards with you” “I don’t need them” Arya argued getting a little angry that Sansa still didn’t get that after a big discussion they had.”I’m faster and safer on my own” she added.

Sansa sighed in surrender “alright” she stroke a strand of Aryas hair behind her ear, looking down at her little sister.

They were Kissing a last time as someone nocked the door they jumped apart.

”Come in” Arya said with a raspy voice.

A Stall boy around Aryas age entered the room “My Lady your Horse and baggage is ready” “Thank you” Arya said “I’m coming in a few minutes” they boy nodded and left the room.

Arya embraced her Sister feeling her the last time, for who know how long.

”I still need to say goodbye to Bran ...” she whispered “do you want to come or do you prefer staying here ?” Arya asked. “I ... l will stay here, people shouldn’t see I ... cried”

Arya embraced her tighter before releasing her and kissing her on the forehead “I love you” and then she left.

Sansa stood at her Window, watching Arya leave, she watched the riding horse till it was out of view.

**~•~**

**Jon**

”Did you got answer from you sister ?” Daenerys asked the king the North standing in front of her “No, there is probably to much wind to send a raven, maybe she sent a rider”

”Do you think she’ll come ?” Jon sighed and shook his head “I think she prefers to die rather then get back to Kings Landing and seeing my Sister” Tyrion joined the conversation. Daenerys nodded, Three weeks passed since they sent a raven, the armistice negotiations would be in one and they still had no answer. They had to start marching tomorrow if they wanted to be in time

Missandei joined the conversation as well “Is it really necessary that Lady Stark is present ?” Tyrion shook his head “it isn’t necessary but she should at least send someone who represents her”

Theon Greyjoy wanted to say something as the door of the Throne Room opened and Grey worm entered accompanied by a few Dothraki. He bowed in front of Daenerys “My Queen a girl arrived with a small boat she said Sansa Stark sent her to represent her”.

The Queen looked confused at Jon who looked confused back at greyworm.

They all followed Grey worm to the beach where a hooded small figure was sitting on the beach watching the sunset. To Dothraki we’re standing beside her in case she tried something.

Daenerys and Jon followed by Missandei, Tyrion, Theon, Jorah and a few guards went down to the Beach. The girl must have heard the steps because she stood up and turned towards them, the Dothraki closed her way crossing their spears.

”let her pass” Daenerys said but the girl saw Jon and didn’t move, as she removed her hood, Daenerys could recognise tears. Jon beside her froze as well, Daenerys looked at him but before she could ask he was already running towards the girl.

She basically jumped on him, and he spun her around “You’re  alive” he screamed and wrapped her in his arms. “Only thanks to your present” she said. “You’re alive, he repeated” whispering it in her hair.

Theon Greyjoy who now stood beside Daenerys saw her confused look and she could recognise a hurtful expression in his eyes.

”That’s Arya Stark my Queen”

Daenerys smiled sadly understanding why Jon reacted this way, she automatically felt a little pain in her chest knowing she would never have a family reunion like this.

But as the queen saw the sword hanging on Arya Starks side she got furious “the sword” she whispered. Tyrion, Grey Worm and Missandei recognised the sword at her side as well and gasped.

Grey Worm didn’t care that this was Arya Stark, Arya Stark had his good friends sword, and they all knew she wouldn’t  have give it away. He stepped forward, where Jon was still hugging the girl, and pointed his spear a the girls neck.

”What the hell are you doing ?!” Jon jelled Bute didn’t move in fear that he would hurt his sister.

”Daenerys” he said searching help by the white haired woman.

”Arya Stark where did you get that sword” she said in a calmly but deadly voice. Jon followed their looks to the sword “you mean needle I gave it to her before we left Winterfell”      “but ...” Arya interrupted the Queen.

She kneeled before her, Grey worms spear still sticking in her throat, “My Queen I lied to you as we met, and I ask you forgiveness it was just safer to travel with another face, I hope you can trust me again” Grey Worm immediately put up his spear realising that Mercy the girl that fled from the faceless man was Arya Stark of Winterfell.


	12. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Arya talk.  
> But before that she sees Theon Greyjoy.  
> Jon realises that his little sister is a assassin.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry i didn’t update !  
> I just have a lot of problems at home and school. I really hope you enjoy the chapter ❤️

**Arya**

 

”Stand up” Daenerys said without hesitation. Arya stood up looking at her queen with her wolfish smile. As soon as she was on her feet, Daenerys embraced her immediately. As she released the young Stark she smiled “There is nothing to forgive”

Jon stood confused behind Arya “You two know each other ?” Arya turned around to her brother and smirked “let’s just say I saved the queens life, once” “actually four times not one” Daenerys corrected her.

Arya turned back to Daenerys to answer with a cocky answer like she usually does as she noticed Theon Greyjoy behind her old friends.

In her eyes flashed anger.

”What the fuck is he doing here ?!” She pushes herself threw Missandei and Grey Worm ignoring the other talking to her to calm her down. Arya just heard one thing, the voice in her head

_‘He betrayed Rob, He betrayed father, because of him Sansa got raped ! He just stood there and watched’_

Theon was talking to Tyrion as he noticed the angry Arya Stark punching him in the face. He felt on the ground with a surprising hurt noise. “I will kill you !” She drawed her knife and pointed it at Theons throat “slowly” she growled.

But suddenly someone blocked Aryas Knife with a sword. Arya looked at her side, Jon.

”Why are you defending him ?” She asked hurt and anger in her voice. Jon grinded of his teeth “I ... I want to do the same as you but we can’t, he saved Sansa”

Two strong arms grabbed her from behind, Greyworm. “I don’t want to hurt you little girl” he said calling her by his usual nickname for her. Dany and Missandei tried to calm her down by patting her shoulder, but it made Arya even more furious.

”Let me go, Grey Worm or i will break both of your arms” he immediately let go of her.

Arya didn’t look at Theon who was basically talking nonsense to himself repeating his name over and over again.

Arya looked at Jon straight in to the eyes not believing that Jon would let him live after what he did.

”Saved ?! Saved ?! He didn’t save Sansa ! He looked how she was tortured by this monster, as she asked him for help he told that Bolton bastard as she got RAPED ! He stood beside them looking How it happend ! He didn’t save her ! He helped to kill her !”

Jon looked surprised by this “what ?!” he asked angrily looking between Arya and Theon. “You ... You looked How he ...” he growled no pointing his sword against him.

”ENOUGH !!!” Daenerys screamed angrily. Her eyes burned Violently Purple.

”I like you both Starks but if you hurt Theon Greyjoy then you go against me and that would be treason, I think you both know the punishment for treason”

”He commited Treason more then once !” Arya said angrily, still not screaming at the queen, knowing she didn’t make exceptions for anyone.

”We need Yara Greyjoy at our side, If he doesn’t get her back then the King in the north can follow his duty, if he does get her back, and is still alive the King in the north can follow his duty, If he died trying to get her back then he died for a good reason, in anyway he dies so let him go !”

This words were finally, both Stark knew that.

**~•~ 1 week before ...**

**Sansa**

 

2 weeks till the armistice negotiations, still no word from Arya or Jon.

Sansa was worried, everyday she felt sicker without Arya, she was in her chambers as somone knocked at the door.

”You can enter !” The door opened and a boy entered. He had black hairs and was verry tall. He bowed infront of her. “Good Morning Lady Sansa, my name is Gendry Waters”

_‘the bastard of Robert, Aryas Friend’_

“How can i help you ?”

Gendry stepped forward “I was with Jon Snow and some mans beyond the wall to catch a white walker for the armistice negotiations, the Dragon Queen saved them but one of her Dragons died. I came here to ask for a horse and some food, I need to go back to Dragonstone”

Sansa was worried, this boy was Aryas Friend, wasn’t he ? Why didn’t he mention Arya ? Something happened to her ?!

”Arya ... is she alright ?”

_‘I shouldn’t have send her, I should have gone on my own, why didnt I ?! I’m so selfish !’_

The boy seemed comfused “Arya ? She is alive ? I didn’t see her in years ! Something happened to her ?!” This boy cared for Arya, to much for Sansa’s liking.

”I sent her to Dragonstone a week ago to represent me at the armistice negotiations, sice then I haven’t heard a word from her, I’m worried”

Gendry looked at Sansa and saw threw the cold face she was showing, he saw in Sansa’s eyes and knew that she wasnt lying.

He nodded “My Lady I learned that Arya can defend herself so you shouldn’t worry that much, she survived all this years on her own didn’t she ?”

_’she did’_

Gendry continued “I need to go to the armistice negotiations as soon as I see her I will sent a Raven, but I’m shure the King will do the same”

Sansa sat down on her Chair and nodded, she wrote on pergament that Gendry should recive a horse and Proviant for his trip, then she signed it and put her ring seal on it.

”Give that to the maester he will give you what you need”

Gendry bowed and nodded “thank you my lady” before he left.


	13. The armistice negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Armistice negotiations starts.  
> Gendry arrives at the Armistice negotiations.  
> Arya reunites with him and the hound.  
> Cersei is supprised to see Arya and makes a bad comment about Sansa.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry i didn’t update.  
> But your comments helped me to find the will to write again so here it is the next chapter !  
> Thank you for your support ❤️.  
> I WISH EVERYBODY A HAPPY NEW YEAR ❤️

**Arya**

 

While they were walking towards the Dragon Pit, Jon was walking at the top of the little group. Arya preferd to stay behind. She wanted to see the White Walker or at least this dead thing they brought with them.

She walked beside Grey Worm and two other Unsullied soldiers and chatted with them.

But then someone new joined beside them. It was Sandor Clegane, the Hound with mule dragging a chest. He looked at her and grinned like an idiot.

Because of an unknown reason Arya grinned back and they both stopped looking at each other. Everybody else noticed and stopped walking as well. Jon went towards them and looked between them.

”Still with your little shitty needle ?” the Hound asked smirking and nodding towards the thin sword. Arya looked at him for a few seconds and smirked as well

“I’m still not sure if I should put you back on my list”

“Ohh of course you have still your list” he said laughing”

They both laughed shaking their heads. Jon looked at Arya “Why am I not surprised that you know him too. I don’t even want to know do I ?” Arya patted Jon’s shoulder and continued walking towards the Dragon pit.

**Jon**

 

Jon looked a last time at Sandor Clegane and then left then following his sister. “Is there a reason you’re not telling me what happened to you ?” he asked Arya who didn’t even look at him while he was talking. “Yeah” she said coldly.

He was about to speak again but then the Men of the Lannister arrived. Bronn welcomed them “Welcome my Lord” he said to Tyrion. The Dothraki were tense but Bronn didn’t mind “Your friend arrived before you did” he said. The Lannister Men revealed Gendry. He locked Eyes with Arya and smiled happily.

”I was sent to escort you all to the meeting” he finished and showing the way with his hand.

The Lannister guards freed the way to pass and Arya smiled brightly she didn’t run, she just ealked quickly but as she and Gendry stood before each other the tall boy chuckled “Beautiful as always me Lady” Arya slapped him and he started to laugh, and then they hugged both laughing like idiots.

”What was that for ?” he asked chuckling “for calling me Lady, again” she said smirking.

Everybody ignored the small reunion like they did before and continued walking.

Tyrion looked at Jon and asked “Is there anyone your Sister doesn’t know ?” before walking towards Bronn.

Jon didn’t like how Gendry looked at his Sister, of course he knew they were friends Gendry told him that but he didn’t say that he was in love with his sister. Of course he couldn’t really blame him, his sister was beautiful ...

Before the King in the North could think more about those two he stood in the Dragon pit. There was a kind of pavilion with chairs. They were the first. Jon looked around eyeing his surroundings. Arya was talking Gendry, Tyrion to The Hound and The Dothraki placed themselves around the Tent.

Sir Daavos was about to say something when The Queen of Westersos, Cersei Lannister entered the pit. Followed by her brother the Kings Slayer and the Mountain.

 

**Arya**

 

The moment Arya saw the Queen she felt the darkness rise in her again. She would have loved to take her sword and kill her slowly.

But she knew she couldn’t, at least not yet. Arya had to contain her anger, then her eyes fell on the Mountain. She noticed The Hounds look and walked away from Gendry towards him.

”Don’t do anything stupid” she said looking at him “he looked down at Arya and huffed in annoyance “isn’t he on your stupid little list ?” “He is” Arya said “What the fuck did they do to him” “I don’t know” Sandor said “but what ever they did if it hurt he deserved it”.

The little group of the opposing party took their places and the younger Clegane walked towards his brother.

Arya felt Cersei’s eyes on her. She turned towards the mad queen and smirked. “I see you wear the Starks coat of arms“ she said, unimpressed by Aryas cockiness. She looked at Jon “Is this what ? Your wife ? Lover ? Or maybe your sisters servant because she is to coward to come here herself” the queen snorted with disgust and mockery.

”We’re not here to insult anybody” Tyrion started.

Jon was about to answer but Arya held her hand in the air “no” she said firmly not able to hide her anger, what made her even more angry.

”Sansa is a coward ?? The only coward are you, because you’re-“

Arya was cut off by the Mountain who stepped forward, Arya immediately pulled outnher sword. Jon stood beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder “We are here to negotiate”

Cersei looked with anger at the younger Stark “Who does this girl think she is”

Arya was about to answer again but Jon pulled he back and Tyrion tried to calm down the situation “This is Arya Stark she is here to represent her sister, and now maybe we should sit down and calm down”

An expression of realisation overcame Cersei’s Face, she looked ar the small girl with surprise. Then she looked at the empty Chair were Daenerys should be, the mad queen looked angry “Where is she ?”

”She should be here soon” Tyrion said looking at the empty chair.

”She didn’t travel with you ?”

”No” Tyrion answered again looking at his sister. 

Cersei looked at Arya again and Arya stared back, her grey eyes filled with hate. It didn’t take long before the queen looked away.

Suddenly they heard a roar. Everybody stood up watching in the sky. Daenerys flew on Drogon and landed in the Dragon pit. She dismounted the pig Animal and walked slowly towards the pavilion. When she arrived she sat down together with her servants.

Then she looked at Cersei who looked more pissed then ever “We have been here for some time” the older Queen snapped. Daenerys smiled politely “my apologies”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry it’s only around 1000 words but i will update soon probably already tomorrow.  
> I hope you still liked the chapter ❤️.


	14. There are only the death and the living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Armistice negotiations ends.  
> And Everybody goes home, Dany goes with Jon and Arya. And of course two will have epic boat sex. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised another Chapter ❤️.

**Arya**

 

Daenerys looked at the small man beside her and nodded. Tyrion stood up and walked in the mittle of the tends.

“We’re all facing the unique-“ “Theon !” Euron interrupted the draw. “I’ve your sister, if you don’t submit to me hear now I’ll kill her” he said grinning. Theon looked at his uncle and then at Tyrion, who looked at his brother which shook his head.

Tyrion looked at Euron and started to talk again “I think we ought to begin with larger concerns“ “then why are you talking ?” Euron started again “You’re the smallest comcern here” he continued mocking while standing up.

The small Lannister looked at Theon “Do you remember when we discussed Draw jokes ?” “His wasn’t even good” Theon commented nodding at Euron “He explained it at the end, never explain it it always ruins it” Tyrion said.

“We don’t even let count like you live on the island, we kill you at birth, as mercy for the parents” the Greyjoy snorted.

”Perhaps you ought to sit down.” Jaimie now interrupted “Why ?” Euon asked not taking this seriously “sit down or leave” Cersei spat. The Mountain taking a little step forward. Euron sighed and sat back next to Cersei, like the brave lapdog he was.

Tyrion sighed and walked a little while starting his speach again “We’re a group of people who don’t like one another” he eyed Cersei for a moment “as this recent demonstration has shown. We have suffered at each others hands, we have lost people we love at each others hands, if we all wanted to do the same again there would be no need for this gathering. We’re perfectly capable to do war without looking each other in the face”

“So instead we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our lives” Cersei said bitterly, but it was more a question then a statement.

“No that will never happen” Tyrion said.

”Then why are we here ?” she asked coldly.

Jon stood up “This isn’t about living in harmony It’s about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with. An army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battlefield ...”

Jon looked at Tyrion “Lord Tyrion tells me a million people live in this city.  
They're about to become a million more soldiers in the Army of the Dead” he coldly finishes his speech.

“I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement.” Cersei snorted.

“This is serious.” Arya growled now standing beside her brother. “I wouldn't be here if it weren't.” Jon said while walking towards the Queen.

“I don't think it's serious at all. I think it's another bad joke. If my brother Jaime has informed me correctly, you're asking me for a truce.” She said while looking straight into the Nortgen Kings eyes.

“Yes. That's all” Daenerys intertwined.

“That's all? Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt.  
Or while you solidify and expand your position.  
Hard for me to know which it is with my armies pulled back until you return and march on my capital with four times the men” Cersei snapped at the younger woman.

“Your capital will be safe until the northern threat is dealt with. You have my word” Daenerys assured her.

“The word of a would-be usurper.There is no conversation that will erase the last 50 years. We have something to show you” Tyrion said, knowing his sister would never believe his queens word.

Sandor Clegane came from the catacombs of the Dragon pit, a box chained on his back. He put it on the ground and opened it carefully. Then he kicked it and the wight jumped out and runned towards Cersei.

She jumped back in surprise. As well as Arya, she never saw one before but bran told her about them. She didn’t still imagine them like this. And there were over 100.000 if them ?!

The Hound pulled the wight back by his chain and devided it in two. Then he cut of the hand and it still moved. Qyburn stood up and took in the head watching it with intrest.

Meanwhile Sir Daavos stood up, Jon took the Hand away from Qyburn, while Daavos lightned the torch.

Jon took the torch and set on fire the hand while explaining to the ones who didn’t know “We can destroy them by burning them”

Then he passed the torch at Daavos and took out a Dagger of Dragon glass and stabbed it in the heart of the wight. It made a last awful sound before stopping to move.

“And we can destroy them with dragonglass” he finished.  
“If we don't win this fight, then that is the fate of every person in the world” Arya explained to Cersei.

Jon went forward again “There is only one war that matters the Great War. And it is here”.

“I didn't believe it until I saw them. I saw them all.” Daenerys reported.  
“How many?” Jaimie asked still in shock “A hundred thousand, at least” the silver haired woman asnwered.  
“Can they swim?” Euron suddenly asked while kneeling down observing the dead wight.

”No” Jon answered.  
“Good. I'm taking the Iron Fleet back to the Iron Islands” he announced.

“What are you talking about ?” Cersei asked. Euron flinched “I've been around the world. I've seen everything, things you couldn't imagine, and this this is the only thing I've ever seen that terrifies me. I'm going back to my island” he explained, then he turned to Daenerys “You should go back to yours. When winter's over, we'll be the only ones left alive” with this final words he left.

“He's right to be afraid. And a coward to run” Cersei said “If those things come for us, there will be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered will have been for nothing.  
Everything we lost will have been for nothing. The crown accepts your truce. Until the dead are defeated, they are the true enemy” she announced.

Everybody sighed in relief but Cersei wasn’t finished “In return, the King in the North will extend this truce.  
He will remain in the North where he belongs. He will not take up arms against the Lannisters. He will not choose sides”

Arya sent Jon a warning look _‘don’t fuck this up because of your stupid honour’_

“Just the King in the North ? Not me ?” Daenerys asked surprised.  
  
Cersei chuckled “I would never ask it of you. You would never agree to it.  
And if you did, I would trust you even less than I do now. I ask it only of Ned Stark's son. I know Ned Stark's son will be true to his word” She said eying Jon.

“I am true to my word” Jon started, everybody looked at him. Arya exchanged nervous looks with Tyrion and Daenerys.

“Or I try to be” there was a small pause “That is why I cannot give you what you ask. I cannot serve two queens. And I have already pledged myself to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen” Arya could have killed her brother he just destroyed everything.

“Then there is nothing left to discuss.  
The dead will come north first. Enjoy dealing with them. We will deal with whatever is left of you !” She snapped and with that she stood up and walked away her servant following her immediately, except for Jaimie who looked a last time at his brother before walking away as well.  
As they were gone Arya was filled with anger.

“Jon you’re a fucking idiot !” she screamed at him. “You just fucked up everything ! Everything !” “What should I’ve done ?! Ly ?! That’s against honour !” “FUCK HONOUR ! You know why father died why she is on the Throne and not him, you now why rob is dead ? You know why everybody is dead ?! Because of honour ! Honour is for idiots Jon. It’s time you recognise this”

“I wish you hadn't done that” Daavos agreed.

“I'm grateful for your loyalty, but my dragon died so that we could be here.  
If it's all for nothing, then he died for nothing” Daenerys said, sadness overcoming her at the thought of her Dragon.

“I know!” Jon said angry with himself.

“I'm pleased you bent the knee to our queen. I would have advised it, had you asked. But have you ever considered learning how to lie every now and then ? Just a bit ?” Tyrion intertwined.

“I'm not going to swear an oath I can't uphold. Talk about father if you want, tell me that's the attitude that got him killed. But when enough people make false promises, words stop meaning anything. Then there are no more answers, only better and better lies.  
And lies won't help us in this fight” Jon explained looking at Arya.

“That is indeed a problem but the more immediate problem is that we're fucked” Tyrion announced.

“Any ideas as to how we might change that state of affairs ?” Daavos asked.

“Only one” the Draw said “Everyone stays here, and I go and talk to my sister”

Daenerys now walked past Jon towards him “I didn't come all this way to have my Hand murdered.  
I don't want Cersei to murder me either. I could have stayed in my cell and saved a great deal of trouble”

“I did this. I should go” Jon tried but everybody shook his head.

“She'll definitely murder you. I go see my sister alone. Or we all go home and we're right back where we started” Daenerys nodded and Tyrion walked away.

~•~

Arya observerd How Daenerys and Jon were looking at each other.  
They looked at each other like she looked at Sansa, and like Sansa looked at her.

The younger Stark didn’t know what she should think about this.  
She loved Jon and she loved Daenerys in platonic way of course.

They were great for each other.  
But was this the right time to fall in love ?

They heard steps approaching and then they saw Tyrion followed by Cersei and her men.  
The mad Queen looked in the round

“My armies will not stand down.  
I will not pull them back to the capital.  
I will march them north to fight alongside you in the Great War.  
The darkness is coming for us all.  
We'll face it together. And when the Great War is over, perhaps you'll remember I chose to help with no promises or assurances from any of you. I expect not”

Then she turned to Jaimie “Call our banners. All of them !”

 

~•~

 

“If we have the Dothraki ride hard on the kingsroad, they'll arrive at Winterfell within the fortnight” Jon said pointing at the map.

“And the Unsullied?” Daenerys asked. “We can sail with them to White Harbor, meet the Dothraki here on the kingsroad, then ride together to Winterfell” Arya said.

“Perhaps you should fly to Winterfell, Your Grace. You have many enemies in the North. Thousands fell fighting your father. All it takes is one angry man with a crossbow. He'll see your silver hair on the kingsroad and know that one well-placed bolt will make him a hero. The man who killed the conqueror” Jorah pointed out.

“It's your decision, Your Grace.  
But if we're going to be allies in this war, it's important for the Northerners to see us as allies.  
If we sail to White Harbor together, I think it sends a better message” Jon argued.

Daenerys looked at Arya “What do you think ?” “For once I agree with Jon” she said.

“I've not come to conquer the North.  
I'm coming to save the North. We sail together”

 

~•~

 

“Our men in King's Landing will march north in three days' time”  
Jaimie ordered, one of the Lords in front of him argued “It'll take us a fortnight just to gather supplies for the train”

“We don't have a fortnight. If the North falls, we fall. Three days.  
The remaining forces in the Westerlands will take the river road east. We'll meet at Lord Harroway's Town and march together to Winterfell”

“My lords, I need a moment with my brother” Cersei said.

“Your Grace” they said and left the room.

“Our troupes will join the north in a few days, how did Tyrion change your mind ?”

“I’m pregnant” she said. “You’re ...” Jaimie starred in disbelief at Cersei’s stomach.

“But what are we doing after the fight”  
Jaimie now asked not understanding his sisters plans.

“Our child will rule Westeros.  
Our child will never be born if the dead come south. The monsters are real. The white walkers, the dragons, the Dothraki screamers all the frightening stories we heard when we were young, they're all real.  
Highgarden bought us the most powerful army in Essos the Golden Company. 20,000 men, horses, elephants, I believe.  
Do you really think Euron Greyjoy turned tail and sailed back to the Iron Islands? Do you think he abandoned the chance to marry the queen? No one walks away from me.  
He's sailing with his fleet to Essos.  
He's going to ferry the Golden Company back here to help us win the war for Westeros. And while our man are fighting against the Monsters together with the starks and the Targaryen bitch we take our lands back with the golden Company”

“You plotted with Euron Greyjoy without telling me, the commander of your armies ?” Jaimie asked surprised, jealously clearly hear able.

“I did same as you did with Tyrion”

“And what do we do when the Starks and the Targaryen girl finished killing the white walkers in the north, they will come back and kill us”

“They’ll be week and we will kill them” Cersei said.

 

~•~

 

Arya heard as Jon left his Cabin, she slowly stood up and followed him, as he entered Daenerys cabin she wasn’t surprised at all.

But then she discovered Tyrion and saw his worried face.

She sat down on the stairs looking down next to her “You don’t think this is a good idea do you ?” she asked her small friend. “Do you ?” he asked back.

And Arya reflected for a moment and then she stood up, before she left she mumbled a “no”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit 2323 words XD !  
> So as you probably noticed in my Story Cersei is going to help out in the north but at the same time she wants to take back Westeros with the golden company, oh and Jaimie stays with her ;).  
> Next Chapter Sansa and Arya reunion ❤️


	15. I’m not that little girl anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya tells Jon she changed.  
> And just the beginning of our OTP Reunion.

**Arya**

 

“Arya” Jon called while knocking at Arya’s cabin. “Arya open the door, we arrived at the port”

Quickly the young Stark jumped of her bed and unlocked the door.

“We arrived ?” she asked again.  
Her brother nodded and entered the small Chamber.

“We will march to Winterfell tomorrow” “I go now” Arya replied immediately. She swore to come back as soon as possible even if it was only a day difference.

Jon looked confused and crossed his arms “No you won’t”

Arya rolled her eyes while putting on her shoes “Look it that way Jon, I arrive there in a few hours and can announce that you’re coming”

“I sent a Raven, and it could happen a lot in this few hours. I don’t want to loose you Arya, not again, we go together tomorrow”

“You won’t loose me, I promise” Arya said while fixing her armor at her belt. “And I’ll go now”

Jon positioned himself in front of the door “I don’t allow you to go”.  
“And I don’t give a shit about that” The young Stark sighed, while grabbing the last two things she took from Kings Landing for her Sister.

Jon suddenly looked kind of angry and sad at the same time “What is your problem Arya ?! Ever since ... ever since we reunited you’re so strange ! You don’t tell me anything about what happened to you ... and you have changed ... so much”

“We all changed” Arya huffed.

“Yeah but you ... I look at you and I don’t recognize you anymore, at all. Except for your stubbornness” he almost whispered the last part.

Arya looked at her feet and then at her brother again. “There is no way around this” she whispered to herself.

Jon still heard it “Around what ?!”

“You’re right, I’m not that little girl anymore, that little girl who enjoyed to play with swords, and I’m not that little girl anymore who wanted to become a knight. I’m far away from that Jon I killed people many people”

Jon looked in her eyes and stepped forward laying a hand on her shoulder “I know how that feels Arya, I had to kill to but -“

“You don’t Jon- You don’t- You don’t know anything Jon. I didn’t just survive because of Luck, or because of the people that helped me. I survived because I’m not a good person Jon. I’m a killer”

Jon sighed “Arya I’m not stupid. Even if they deserved it ... the feeling of killing is awful. I know”

“STOP !” Arya exclaimed. She couldn’t look at him he was so good. “You don’t understand ... I didn’t just kill them, I went after them, I chased them, observed them, I tortured them ... I let them die painfully” she looked up at him “And I enjoyed it ... every single second of it”

His look was exactly like she expected it. It wasn’t only loving anymore. It was full of pitty, disgust, delusion and confusion”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you, because of this look you’re giving me right now” her voice was like Iron. No single emotion was shown. With this last words she pushed herself past Jon.

 

**Sansa**

 

It was already evening. Sansa was reading a few letters when she suddenly heard a noise coming from the window. It was like a grunt.

 _‘Another Assassin ?’_ She grabbed the knife, lying on the table, Arya gave it to her after the first attempt.

She slowly walked towards the window. Her grip around the knife became stronger. When Arya’s Face suddenly appeared she let it immediately fall.

“Arya ?! What- seven hells, you scared me” she whispered angry.  
The older Stark immediately went forward helping her sister to get inside.

When they made it Arya was breathing heavily. “It’s ... a lot more difficult ... to climb up here ... when every where is snow” she puffed.

“You could have hurt yourself, Gods you could have fallen down and -“

Sansa was cut of by Arya’s lips.  
She smiled into the kiss.

Arya quickly released her lips still out of breath and grinned her wolfish smile. “You are talking to much about what could have happened”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not comfortable with writing smut. So don’t expect it from this story. But in one of the next chapter there will probably be SSSEEEXXXX ! XD. Just nothing detailed. I hope you liked this Chapter ❤️ Thank you for reading and for all your positive feedback love you guys ❤️


End file.
